


Something New

by HuntySuckle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Collars, Dom Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Kinda, M/M, Master/Pet, Mondo Owada Wants to be Stepped On, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntySuckle/pseuds/HuntySuckle
Summary: Taka decides to try something new for Mondo's birthday. Mondo is pleasantly surprised.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 74





	Something New

It started a few months ago with a joke, as all things usually do. For Christmas, they had both written small lists for the other- suggestions for gifts as they have almost every year since they’ve been friends, and now lovers. This year Mondo wrote down his usual requests; m&m packets, a new helmet (he likes to collect them), some tools, and other knick-knacks. However, there was a new request buried in the list at the very bottom. 

_‘Step on me.’_

When Kiyotaka expressed confused concern at the request, Mondo roared with laughter and waved him off, and that was the end of it. 

It wasn’t until a few months later when Kiyotaka’s curiosity got the best of him and he began to go down the rabbit hole of the internet. Essentially he learned that it was a kink, some people finding it sexually gratifying to be stepped on by their partners. Suddenly things started making more sense. All those times that Mondo had watched him lace up his boots with a concentrated expression, and that one time he had asked Taka to keep his boots on in bed when engaging in their intimate activities. Mondo hadn’t brought it up before, but since his birthday was coming up soon Taka decided he would be the first to initiate this fantasy of his.

When Mondo’s birthday had finally come around, Taka had already planned the evening. After they returned to their apartment from dinner with his family, Taka had excused himself to go to the bathroom where he had stored his “supplies” for the night. He pulled off his dress shoes, replacing them with his lace-up boots that he knew Mondo was fond of. Next, he stripped from his jacket suit, his nervousness causing his body to run hotter than usual. Mondo knocked on the door. 

“Everything okay?” Taka jumped. 

“Yeah! I’ll be out in a moment.” Mondo nodded (not that Taka could see) and retreated back to the bed, starting his own routine for the night. 

Taka sighed in relief and reached into the cabinet to grab the collar he had stashed there earlier that day. It was a thick, leather collar, metal studs shining in the light of the fluorescent bathroom lights. A thin, metal leash fell onto the floor. The hall monitor bit his lip in worry. _What if this is too much?_ He shook his head of the thought, realizing that he had already prepared so much. Mondo had loved everything before, even the small requests Taka had made. This was the least he could do, and worst case scenario he just embarrass himself a little. He can handle a little embarrassment, couldn’t he? 

And so he shouts at Mondo to close his eyes and retreats from the bathroom and into the bedroom. Mondo sits on the bed in his boxers, his chest and legs bare and Taka reminds him to keep his eyes closed. The biker chuckles. “Am I gettin’ a striptease here?”

“Not quite.” Taka leans forward and buckles the collar over his neck. Mondo’s face wore an expression of confusion before one of realization. 

“ _Oh_ ,” was all that escaped his lips. Taka gives a light tug on the leash, and Mondo opens his eyes. He blinks at Taka, and his eyes fall to the hall monitor’s iconic boots. “Holy _shit_ ,” he chuckles nervously. Taka could feel the heat on his face. He swallows his nerves and barks out an order. 

“On the floor, on your knees.” It takes Mondo a second to process the words, and so Taka yanks the leash forward causing Mondo to tumble forward, catching himself on all fours on the floor. That pulls Mondo out of his shock, and so he looks up at him and lets out a _woof_. It takes almost all of Taka’s willpower not to laugh, to not break character. Of _course_ Mondo would find a way to catch him off guard like this. 

Instead, Taka gives a sharp tug upwards on the leash and Mondo follows it, leaning up to sit on his knees. Taka nods in approval and sits on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs. He puts some pressure on the leash, and Mondo leans forward. “Sit in front of me.” Mondo obliges, resting his chin on Taka’s knee. 

Taka puts a hand in his boyfriend’s hair and scrapes his nails over the scalp softly earning a hum from the large man in front of him. “We’re trying something new today,” Taka tells him. Mondo closes his eyes and nods. 

“Okay.”

Taka removes his hand from his hair, grabbing his chin gently and lifting it up to face him. “I don’t want you to talk back today. Or disobey me.” 

There was a mischievous shine in the biker’s eyes, but he nodded in understanding. The moments where Taka would lead them and become more dominant were far and few between. He knew he would be a fool to not make the most of it, and so he nods again and kisses the palm of Taka’s hand. 

Taka pulls his hand back and uncrosses his legs. “Undo the zipper,” he commands. Mondo doesn’t waste any time. He leans forward and makes eye contact with Taka, purposefully breathing his warm breath over the fabric. He grabs the zipper with his teeth and tugs, lowering it. Taka pats him on the head and with a free hand unbuttons his own pants. He palms at his erection as he looks at Mondo. 

“You’re keeping yours on,” he says, eyeing the slow-growing erection in the biker’s boxers. Mondo nods and squeezes his legs together, and that’s when he gets the surprise of a lifetime. Taka kicks out a foot and pushes it between his legs roughly. Mondo lets out a strangled moan and doubles over, more pleasure than discomfort. Taka realizes this and grins slightly in satisfaction. This _was_ a good choice, after all. He pushes the heel of his foot in more, and Mondo spreads his legs to give him better access. When he removes his foot, the front of Mondo’s boxers are slightly damp. He raises a brow. 

“Getting off on this already?” he questioned. Mondo bites his lip and groans, eyes half-lidded. “Then let’s get back to me. You’ll get your reward if you can perform well.” Taka gently brushes some hair out of Mondo’s face. “ _And I know just how good you can be_.” The words go right to his cock and he shudders, nodding in response. 

“Good,” Taka replies and pulls his own cock out from his boxers. He gives it a couple of strokes, and Mondo watches his every movement. He watches the tip of it twitch as Taka lets go of it, and waits for his next order. 

The hall monitor grabs the leash again and tugs, Mondo’s face making contact with the flushed, pulsing dick with a light _slap_. “Suck,” the raven-haired boy orders and Mondo opens his mouth, licking him experimentally from base to head. That earns him another sharp tug. “I said _suck_ ,” and when Mondo looks up, he’s met by a scowl. He groans, the look Taka giving him sending blood rushing to his own length as he opens his mouth and takes him in. The smooth head of Taka’s dick was a welcoming weight on his tongue and Taka _sighed,_ the satisfied noise causing Mondo to roll his hips up, knocking into Taka’s leg. 

Mondo continues to work his mouth over Taka’s dick, earning him quiet groans and whines as the hall monitor's grip on the leash loosens. Mondo almost wants to take advantage but decides against it. He’ll have his time, he reminds himself. Right now, it’s his turn to indulge himself in Taka’s newfound confidence. With that reminder, he hums around Taka’s dick and takes more of him in, feeling his boyfriend’s cock hit the back of his throat. He stifles a gag and instead presses his tongue roughly against the length as he pulls his mouth off slightly. Taka grabs at his hair and tugs, encouraging him to continue, and so he does. He starts bobbing his head, and with this motion his body follows, grinding up against Taka’s leg and causing him to groan over the mouthful at the friction. 

Taka bucks his hips up sharply and Mondo almost chokes, but grabs his legs and pins them down, continuing. He continues bobbing his head in an unyielding fashion, his hips grinding over this partner’s leg and all Taka can focus on is his partner’s warm, inviting mouth swallowing him whole. He lets himself get lost in the haze, and it takes all of his concentration to break from the trance, tugging Mondo’s hair up until he lets go of his legs and pops his mouth off, a string of drool left connecting his mouth to Taka’s cock. Taka wipes the drool with his thumb, unbothered by it at the moment. 

“You’re doing good,” he tells Mondo and reaches out to grab his collar. “But back off my leg so I can treat you, too.” Mondo obliges, and the leg is replaced once more by a booted foot. He groans as Taka pushes down over his dick, and Mondo worries he’ll come undone on the spot. Instead, Taka tugs at his hair and his head is yanked forward. Mondo understands the motion and wraps his lips back around his dick, continuing the motions from before. The hall monitor sighs in relief and digs his heel in Mondo’s crotch, earning a gravely moan from the biker. Mondo doubles his efforts, his mouth swallowing Taka like he needs it to _live_. 

The hall monitor chokes back a cry, lifting his hips up as he gets pushed to the edge. “ _Shit_ , Mondo, _close_ !” he shouts and grabs the biker by the hair, burying his cock in the warm, wet mouth as he cums down his throat. Mondo’s jaw goes slack as he feels the foot on his crotch stiffen and press in _even harder_ and he thrusts his hips up wildly, finishing along with his partner. Taka lets go of his hair, hips jittery and shaky as he comes down from the high. Mondo lifts his head off of his dick and gasps, panting to fill his lungs. His legs squeeze together, his cock aching from the pleasure and mistreatment. He looks up at Taka and rests his head on his lap, ignoring the dick in his face. Taka shudders once more and looks down at him, threading a soft hand through his hair. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, his concern apparent from voice alone. Mondo doesn't even need to look back up to see his lover’s eyebrows furrowed in worry. He nods in response, still out of breath. 

Taka sighs in relief and leans down, kissing his head. “Good,” he replies, winded. He wipes some of the fluids from the biker’s mouth. His hand reaches back behind Mondo’s neck and unclasps the collar, letting it drop to the floor. Mondo hums as he does so, and then looks up at him. 

“This is gonna be the best night of my life,” the biker tells him. Taka looks a bit confused at the statement. 

“Going to be?” he asks, and Mondo nods. 

“This side of you’s turnin’ me on. I wanna take advantage if I can,” he grins. Taka feels his heart flutter. He feels himself nod anyway, pleasantly surprised and Mondo leans forward to kiss him, pushing him back onto the bed as he climbs on top of him. Taka attempts to push him off, disgusted at the mouth that was wrapped over his dick moments ago but decides it isn’t really all that important after all as he gains rhythm with Mondo’s lips. The biker hums in appreciation and licks at his lips, earning a soft whine from his partner. Mondo grins and pulls himself up, bracing his arms over him as he looks down at his disheveled partner. 

“I guess imma have’ta try something new of my own next, huh?” Taka’s face must be stained red at this point. But he nods anyway, both anxious yet thrilled by the thought. 

_Something new_ , he thinks, and suddenly he can’t wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> not me having 20 other prompts I want to write today. oh no
> 
> P.S. if you have requests, feel free to leave them in the comments!


End file.
